dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball S2: Episode 15 - Monsterous Plan, Broly's Ressurection
Last time on Dragon Ball NG, it had seemed Kyle turned on the Z-Fighters but it was actually a trick toward the Kureerans. Kyle sent the three to retreat as they left. What will happen today? Find out on NG. Episode 15 - Monsterous Plan, Broly's Ressurection The Kureebrans ( Masoak, Pluton, Satern, and Lucifer) all have a egg in a tubed-like structure. Barodius:"Um..sir, who is this?" Lucifer:" The Legendary Super Saiyan...Broly." Barodius:"Interesting.." Satern:"He'll be sent to Earth in a short hour." Cameras focus on the tube. Meanwhile on Earth, Kaizen walks through a white room. Kaizen:"Huh...? C-Cargo..? Vegeta? Anybody??" He ran through as he saw a hole. Kaizen:"Gaah!" He stopped before he fell through until he fell through a hole under him. Kaizen watched Satern. Kaizen:"H-Huh..? What's going on?!" Satern killed Kaiten as he stabbed him with a dagger. Kaizen:" H-..!?" Kaiten!" He saw his wife get killed and also Railugus. Kaizen:"No!" He ran after them as a giant dark being with red eyes that seemed like Lord Lucifer. Kaizen:"No...no! I gotta stop this." As he was gonna be crushed, he suddenly woke up. (It was all just a dream) He woke up sweating. Ligares watched him and said, "You ok?" Kaizen (panting):"It's...everything is fine." Kuma alerted the Z-Fighters that the clouds were dark, Kuma:"I'm not sure what's happening..but it looked like someone in a tube." Railugus:"It seems familiar..." They went to investigate as it went crashing into the mountains. Ligares:" Is that..." Corey:"Hm?"' The being stood up as it turned out to be Broly. Broly:"Gaaaaaaah! Kakarot,Kakarot!" Vegeta:"Broly?!" He was in awe of the fact that Broly came back. Broly:"Hmph! So..your still here." He noticed Vegeta Broly:"DIE!" He rushed at Vegeta connecting with Gigantic Press. Ligares:"Brother! Grr..." He ran at him with anger. Broly saw his attack as he used a Super Explosive Wave sending everybody down...) Kaizen went SSJ. "Hey,..Broly!" Broly:"Hm?" He turned to him. Kaizen:"You remind me of a being named Nightmare." He smirked as Nightmare was shown. Broly:"So another worm has come to die..!" He rushed at Kaizen as Kaizen had noticed the red mark on his body. Kaizen:((Hm..looks fishy.)) Broly punched at Kaizen as he dodged the whole time. Unfortunately, Broly got one hit in as Kaizen hit the ground pretty hard. Kuma, Aaron, and Corey rushed at him as he used an Explosive Wave taking out the trash. Broly:"This time...there will be no survivors!!" He started his Omega Blaster up. Kaizen and the others looked at Broly. Kaizen:"Oh no, not another person will take these people away from me!" He went Super Saiyan and charged a Kamehameha. Broly:"This is the end for you all!" He released. Kaizen released a Kamehameha as Ligares used his Bravery Shot, Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, Kuma's Burning Shoot, and Railugus' Final Flash all helped. Broly struggled. Kuma let go of his blast but he realized the red mark on Broly's chest as he took his blade out and rushed at him. Kuma:"Here..!" Broly:"Hm..!" He froze as Kuma connected with his blade in the red wound as Broly had burst and imploded. Kuma had fell to the ground. Corey:"Oh,no!" The fighters ran toward him and hoped to help him recuperate. Kuma:"Eh..thanks,guys." Kaizen:"No problem." Kaizen:"That's it. I'm going." Railugus:"G-Going where..??" Kaizen flew up through the sky,"To Kureebra!" Railugus:"Wait then! I'm going with you..!" He flew away with him as they both went to the spaceship. The Z-Fighters watched as the two left alone.... Conclusion Kaizen and Railugus go to the spaceship as the Earth invasion will begin...find out what will happen next episode, on Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction